Unconcious Reality
by Jordans lover
Summary: Raven and Her Friend get into a terrible accicent. But does their accident bring them into a fantasy. Legoals is in this one, but not in the way one would think, so yeah. Few comidic points. R&R. not good at summaries.
1. Driven In

A/N: Hey they're all of you all. I was going to do this for a while, and now I have finally done it!!!! Everyone go yay! All right, this story is quite odd. Many things will happen to the main character and her friend, which cannot be explained. But don't get frightened and cover your eyes. Everything will come out in the end!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Tolkien's. In this story I only own, Phoebe, Raven, and their world!!!!  
  
Unconscious Reality  
  
Chapter one: Driven In  
  
I slowly awoke from a comfortable sleep. My bed was littered with blankets, which softened it more. I shook my head back and forth as I opened my eyes. I stretched widely and slid out of my bed. I placed my feet on the soft white carpet.  
  
I viewed my room, which is white and plagued with pictures of tigers and letters written in Chinese. I smiled and then stood up from the bed. I then took two paces over top my vanity dresser.  
  
I stared at my reflection. My appearance is shoty if not ugly. I grabbed my contacts and placed them in my eyes. Freckles were gloomed over my face. The only thing appealing to me was my eyes. They shinned blue crystal through the rubber contacts.  
  
"Here we go!" I said to myself.  
  
I began to put my out fit on. I chose to wear the plainest of clothes. I then began to apply my make up. And bit-by-bit my face lightened into a prettier view. I brought my eyes to my digital clock. It read 10:40. I had twenty minutes to get to my first collage class.  
  
"SHIT!" I shouted.  
  
I heard shaking noises in the room next to me, but I shrugged it off. I leaned down and grabbed my shoulder backpack. I lifted it over my head and stumbled to the door in my sketchers. But then I remembered.  
  
I ran back over to my bed where I grabbed my copy of The Lord Of The Rings. I have loved that book since my sophomore year in high school. I have read all three equally more times than I can count.  
  
I hurried and rushed from my room, locking it before it shut. I ran over to the room next to me and rapidly knocked on the door.  
  
"Hurry up Phoebe!" I shouted.  
  
Immediately after I knocked and yelled, her door flew open.  
  
"Coming!" She shouted with her back to me.  
  
She went back over to her dresser to get 'pretty' she would say. But Phoebe was already beautiful. Her black hair went a little past her shoulders. She has blue majestic eyes. We had both turned eighteen over the summer, and of course, we loved it.  
  
"Phoebe." I complained.  
  
"RAVEN!" she shouted. "I am almost done."  
  
She grabbed her blue bag, which matched her all blue outfit. She smiled at me again, and we left her room. We headed out the front door down to my Pontiac Bonneville. It is pale green and a beauty. She ran over to the side door and I ran to the driver side door. I unlocked the doors and we both jumped in. I stared the car and we headed towards Fresno Community Collage.  
  
Both Phoebe and I planned to be Veterinarians, and community collage was going to help us. We were heading to our first class of Veterinary Science 101.  
  
I grabbed my bag as we ran from my car to class. We reached a double door and stepped in. The class was filled with other students. People were piling into the open seats.  
  
"Wow," Phoebe breathed.  
  
"You can say that again." I said to her.  
  
"Wow." She sarcastically said.  
  
We smiled at each other and turned to find an open seat. We had not seen two seats next to each other until.  
  
I pointed over to two seats next to each other. They were unoccupied. We ran quickly over to them and sat down. Seconds later a plain old looking man walked in.  
  
"SIT now!" He yelled.  
  
Phoebe and I watched the students as they lagged. But when he yelled everyone sat down in the seat closest to him or her. We turned to each other and smiled then we looked at the teacher.  
  
"Now this will not be an easy subject. Well, let's face it, it is one of the hardest classes at this school." He shouted to the monstrously large room.  
  
He placed his briefcase on his desk and grabbed a piece of white chalk. He scrawled his name across the green chalkboard.  
  
"I am Mr. Fox." He said as he wrote his name on the bored. "I am Mr. Fox to you, and nothing more."  
  
He paused and viewed the room for a moment. I sat bored waiting for him to instruct us.  
  
"Now, I want you all to take out you Veterinary science 101 book.." He demanded.  
  
As he said that everyone grabbed their books from their bags or the ground.  
  
"Now turn to chapter one lesson one, and read thoroughly through the first page."  
  
I looked at Phoebe who turned her book open to the page. I followed and began to read out of my book. I had taken speed-reading classes during the summer so I could read quickly. Phoebe and I ran through the page quickly and turned our gaze to the Mr. Fox. As soon as the last person was finished Mr. Fox sighed and began to speak.  
  
"Now as it reads in the second paragraph, Veterinarians, work on all animals except-"  
  
He began to look down at his role sheet. Then he brought his eyes to me. I felt immediate pressure.  
  
"Mrs. Manning," He said. "Except what?"  
  
I shakily sat up right in the wooden chair. I stared at him with anger but pushed through it.  
  
"Except, undomesticated animals." I replied with feeling.  
  
"And Miss. Solar, do you believe this is a well thought out argument? About how Veterinarians do not work on non-domesticated animals?" He asked Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe grinned and brought her back straight.  
  
"Yes, non-domesticated animals can be harmful, if not physically damaging to a veterinarian if it is not properly kept from harms way. And it is always best to look out for the Veterinarian." She wisely answered.  
  
He nodded, but did not acknowledge the fact that we were right. He only went on to the next victim. Eventually the entire class had been through the embarrassing first questions.  
  
The hours flew by and before we knew it the end of class had come. We were there for about two and a half hours. A loud bell rang through the classroom and everyone stood from their seats grabbing their materials.  
  
"Your homework tonight will be a research paper, over the effects of domesticated animals and the proper care for them in a hospital. It must be one thousand words minimum. Due first thing when you enter the room at our next class." He said to all of us.  
  
I shrugged to Phoebe as we headed out of the packed room. I was happy I had made it through my first class alive. We slowly moseyed over to my car and hopped in. I threw my bag in the back and she did so as well.  
  
"Great class!" She said with a smile.  
  
"Yeah, so far." I puffed.  
  
I started my car and began on our way back home. I turned out of the parking lot and began to turn over to the freeway entrance. I turned in not to quickly going about twenty miles per hour. Then in a split second a Toyota truck rushed through a red light smacking into my side of the car.  
  
The car spun in circles and my vision blurred. I fell unconscious as my head cuffed against the steering wheel. 


	2. Lying Schemes

A/N: So, here I go with the next chapter. Oh and just so you all know, guess who is in this chapter!!!! LEGOLAS!! But he isn't mine, he is someone else's, I wonder who??  
  
Disclaimer: See Chapter One  
  
Chapter Two: Lying Schemes  
  
I slowly awoke from my never-ending sleep. But I didn't wake up on my own. I felt something sharp poke my arm. I opened my eyes to see oddly shaped brown boots. They were almost old fashioned. My eyes trailed up to a tall blonde haired male.  
  
But he was pointing an arrow straight in my face. I backed slowly away from him pulling on the grass around me to help me. My hand bumped into something. I quickly whipped my head around. It was Phoebe, she was lying down on the grassy area. But she was not conscious.  
  
I shakily brought my hand to her arm and slightly pushed her. She opened her eyes to me. I gave a crooked smiled to her, remembering that there was a tall male, with a bow and arrow pointed at me.  
  
Phoebe turned her eyes past me to see the male as well. Her face went blank when she viewed the weapon. I turned around back to the man to see five others like him standing next to him.  
  
"Where doth you hale from?" He asked  
  
I questionably looked at him, but my eyes trailed past his face, to his ears. I scooted closer to Phoebe.  
  
"An elf?" I coughed out.  
  
"WHERE!" He shouted at me, as he stepped closer.  
  
I thought for a moment and stared into his crystal blue eyes.  
  
"Where am I?" I asked him.  
  
I realized I was in no position to be asking questions. But I had to find out what had happened. Phoebe placed her hands on my shoulders leaning me back to her. I could tell she was just as afraid as I was. We had just gotten into an accident, and now I was in some strange place.  
  
I could feel Phoebe shaking almost violently out of fright. I brought my hand to hers and gripped it as we waited for the elf to answer.  
  
"You are in the land of king Thranduil, you are in Mirkwood." He replied in a proud manor.  
  
I stared at him shockingly. I knew exactly what he was talking about, but it couldn't be real. I mean, fiction doesn't come to life.  
  
"Middle-Earth?" I asked.  
  
He nodded his head in reply. I could feel my pupils dilate, I felt like I could faint that very second.  
  
"What do two elves, of your stature, have business in Mirkwood?" He asked.  
  
"Elves?" I coughed out.  
  
I wasn't an elf and this one was seeing things. I am a human, not an elf, or so I thought until my eyes trailed to my hair. My hair had changed completely It was once blonde, but where I stood, it was brown. But I remembered when I had turned to Phoebe she looked different too. I brought my eyes back to her and she had Blonde hair where black once was. My moth dropped but then the blonde spoke again.  
  
"Where have you come from elf?" He yelled.  
  
I stared blankly at him, there it was again, him calling me an elf. But I felt strange. I didn't know what was going on, but I slowly brought my hands to my ears. I ran my fingers across them, and at the top. But they had changed. My ears had a point at the tip. I quickly thought of a way to get out of the situation.  
  
"Rivendell!" I said quietly. "Rivendell."  
  
He smiled at me then. I could tell he knew what I was talking about. The Rivendell elves, home of Lord Elrond.  
  
But then I saw his eyes travel to the back of me and he was staring at Phoebe.  
  
"But she, she is no Rivendell elf. She has the looks of the elves of Lorien." He said.  
  
"Yes she is from there!" I quickly said.  
  
He grinned.  
  
"I am Legolas Greenleaf." He kindly said.  
  
My mouth dropped. I knew who Legolas Greenleaf was. He is The Prince of Mirkwood, son of king Thranduil.  
  
He lowered his bow and offered me his hand. I looked at it then back to him. But I pushed threw my fears and took his hand thankfully. I got up from the ground then turned back to see Phoebe was still sitting in the grass.  
  
I lifted my hand and she took it without question. We both waited for Legolas to speak again. He looked amazing, the books gave him no justice for his looks. The other elves stepped away from him and us, and lowered their loaded bows.  
  
Legolas stepped closer to us, forcing me to take a step back.  
  
"As long as you are here in Mirkwood, you shall stay in the caves of my home." He suggested.  
  
I almost burst into laughter. This wasn't the best thing to say to a person. But I held my laughter. I smiled at him and turned my gaze to Phoebe. I could tell she liked him.  
  
Ever since she had read 'the Lord Of The Rings' trilogy, she had fallen for him. She loved the way they had described his perfect archery skills. She found him breath taking.  
  
But I, I had always fancied Haldir and Frodo. When Haldir died in battle I felt my heart break. Even if he was a fictional character, well now, I suppose real. This was all starting to get mind-boggling.  
  
"Phoebe answer the Prince." I said as I pushed her in front of me.  
  
"I-I" She stuttered. "Yes we would love to sleep with you, I mean stay! Stay."  
  
I burst out into laughter. She had said that in such away to even make the other elves laugh. But the prince was blushing.  
  
She smiled at him and he grinned at her, with a hint of pink still lying on his cheeks. He then turned his back to us and began to lead us towards the caves of Mirkwood. Phoebe and I were slowly following them a few steps behind.  
  
"I cannot believe you said that." I said with a giggle.  
  
"Shut up, they can hear you." She said as she pointed to her ears.  
  
I remembered then that elves had very sensitive ears, and could hear almost anything, but rarely there own kind when one elf sneaks up on another. .  
  
I waited to see if the Prince would say anything. And he began to talk to the elves around him as he walked gracefully.  
  
"Do you believe them?" One of them asked.  
  
"Do not worry, all in good time. We will find out what these two are after. I do not wish to harm them until we know why they are here." Legolas replied.  
  
Phoebe and I turned our heads towards each other. We didn't know if he was being serious or not. So we kept listening.  
  
"Handir is in Thranduil's great hall, we will see if he knows anything of these elves." Another one said.  
  
"Oh shit." I coughed.  
  
Phoebe turned her head to me and we stopped walking.  
  
"What is it?" She asked.  
  
"Handir, that's Haldir's son. He is from Lorien." I said. "He will know that you aren't from Lorien."  
  
Our eyes widened and looked over at Legolas and the other elves. They had stopped and were looking at us. I stood up straight and began to walk again, as did they.  
  
"What are we going to do?" She worriedly asked.  
  
"I will figure something out." I replied.  
  
We began to walk swiftly until we passed a great river over a bridge. When we did, I brought my eyes up to great and tall trees. In the trees there were small huts and tents, which people were coming and going out of. This I knew was the servant quarters.  
  
We hiked up marble steps to a great and large double-sided door. Legolas went ahead and opened the door kindly for us. But I knew he was only trying to act as if everything was fine.  
  
I viewed the darkened cave, but it was torches along the sidewalls. Also the beautiful elves lit the dark and dank area of Thranduil's caves.  
  
"I have not caught you names." Legolas questioned.  
  
I stared at him with surprise. I didn't know what he would think about the names Phoebe and Raven, but I said them anyway.  
  
"I am Raven, and this is." I said and waited for Phoebe to say her name.  
  
"Phoebe." She quickly said.  
  
He looked at us the nodded to someone behind us. Well this conspiracy thing was getting annoying, but I had to go along with it. I knew exactly what they could do with us.  
  
"Come, Handir is in Thranduil's hall, he will be pleased to see and elf of Lorien."  
  
This was the breaking point. I knew once Handir saw Phoebe he would know. I had to do something.  
  
"OW!" I screamed.  
  
I fell to the ground gripping my side. Phoebe bent down to me.  
  
"Are you?" She began but I cut her off.  
  
"You know that I am ill!" I shouted.  
  
I cried in pain and gripped her hand. I knew this might slow them down from bringing us to Handir. Legolas went over to me and bent down.  
  
"What is happening to her?" He sincerely asked.  
A/N: Tricksy isn't she! Hehehhe! I know, that was fun. I had this all written down but it was only three pages typed; I had to do something fun! Hehehe. Poor globule Legolas. 


	3. Interrogations

A/N: Did I leave you all at one weird ending?? I think I did. Sorry about that, it's good I hope. So here goes again the next chapter. Have fun enjoying it.  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter one.  
  
Chapter Three: Interrogations  
  
Phoebe stared down at my crumpled body as I yelped in pain.  
  
"She-I don't know." Phoebe replied to Legolas.  
  
I lay 'helplessly', if you will, on the cold solid ground. I didn't know what to say to make the situation more believable. I thought for a moment not knowing what I would say.  
  
"Water," I coughed.  
  
I looked at Phoebe who was not getting it. I winked at her and she understood.  
  
"Deh- I mean she needs water!" She almost yelled. "She dehydrates."  
  
I smiled thankfully and brought my eyes to Legolas. He was staring questionably at me. I could tell he had no idea what we were talking about. But he knew that water was needed.  
  
'You there!" Legolas said as he stood up.  
  
He quickly walked over to another elf and began to speak with him. But is was brief. The elf quickly ran off.  
  
"Phoebe, good one!" I slyly said to her.  
  
"You know me." She said with a laugh.  
  
I laid closer to the ground acting as if I were still in agony. But I brought my eyes up when I heard someone speak.  
  
"Legolas, Man na Raika?" [What is wrong] A male voice questioned.  
  
I brought my eyes to the one who spoke to Legolas in Elvish. Legolas left from me over to him. But I could hear them talking.  
  
"Handir. Sina quendo na Iaiwa." [This elf is sick] Legolas said.  
  
My eyes widened in fear. I could tell we were going to get busted. The elf Legolas had spoken too ran over to me holding a goblet of water. I took it thankfully and drank the water. I then stood up with Phoebe by my side.  
  
"She does not look so ill Legolas." Handir said.  
  
Legolas turned around to see Phoebe and I were standing. He and Handir rushed over to us.  
  
"Are you all right?" he asked with concern.  
  
"Fine," I sarcastically replied. "I told you I only needed water."  
  
He nodded with a coy look on his face.  
  
"Since you are feeling better. This is Handir, an elf of Lorien." Legolas said as he pushed Handir forward.  
  
My heart almost sank to the ground. It was Haldir's son in the flesh. I stood there staring idiotically. Phoebe nudged me forward slightly and I almost stumbled.  
  
"I-um hi." I sleepily said.  
  
I brought my hand to my head and shook it.  
  
"These elf maidens say they are from Rivendell and Lorien." Legolas said as he placed his arms across his chest. "Do you recognize the one behind this one?"  
  
Handir tipped on his feet to look past me. He stared deeply at Phoebe. He quickly gave her a look over.  
  
"No, I do not." He replied.  
  
My eyes widened in shock. I began to fear what they would do to us. I stepped back pushing Phoebe with me.  
  
"You know, I um, we have to go." I shakily said.  
  
I turned quickly around to be faced with three guards holding up bows and arrows straight in our faces. I quickly turned back around to Legolas and Handir.  
  
"You see we're not, who you think we are." I said.  
  
We stepped slowly sideways away from the guards.  
  
"We're not exactly from around here, you see we were in an accident."  
  
Legolas lifted one eyebrow as if he were intrigued. He looked us up and down before he spoke again.  
  
"What sort of accident?" Legolas questioned.  
  
"Well, um a car accident." I unsteadily said.  
  
Legolas turned to Handir and then back to us. I had no idea what he would be thinking. But I figured dungeons would be floating around in his mind.  
  
'WE just want to go home!" Phoebe blurted out.  
  
"So that you can inform anyone of any of the secrets kept in Mirkwood? No!" Legolas angrily shouted. "Take them to the dungeons, we will be there shortly."  
  
And there it was, the darkened rooms where they kept anyone suspicious or out of character. The guards who were no beside us pushed closer towards us. They grabbed our arms with out warning.  
  
"No, you don't understand we don't belong here!" I shouted.  
  
"That's is right, you do not!" one of the guards who held tightly to me said.  
  
They forcefully pushed us deeper into the caves. Lower and lower until we would reach the dungeon. We passed cells and chains, which held nothing. But the still dragged us deeper into it. Eventually we reached a rounded room in the dungeon. There was only one visible way out, which was where they had brought us in. But the bars along the outside blocked the escape rout.  
  
"Please!" I struggled.  
  
The one that held me pulled me up to the edge of the room. I brought my eyes up to the chains that were attached to the wall. I knew I would be chained to it. He tightly gripped my left arm and lifted it to the clasp. My other arm was free for the moment. I balled up my fist and brought it back. It quickly came up and connected with his face. He backed away but I couldn't get out of the clasp.  
  
He stood straight up and stared angrily at me. He brought his hand back and slapped me across my face. I felt a burning sensation before everything went black.  
  
~*~  
  
I slowly drifted awake, to see a different room that didn't look remotely like the dungeons. But I blinked and suddenly the cave room came into view.  
  
I pulled down on my arms, but all that happened was a loud clank. I realized I was chained up all the way. I began to get scared again.  
  
"Phoebe?" I whispered.  
  
I viewed the room but I couldn't see anything. I began to worry that they had done something Phoebe.  
  
"Phoebe?" I said precariously  
  
"What?" She asked.  
  
I turned my head to the right side of me, and there was Phoebe. She was in the same predicament I was in.  
  
"Phoebe, tell me right now, that this is a nightmare?" I asked her.  
  
"I would, if I wasn't in such pain." She replied.  
  
"Urh! You're right. But why are we still in here? Didn't Handir and Legolas come back, didn't you tell them what happened?" I interrogated her.  
  
"Actually we have just arrived." Legolas' voice said.  
  
I turned my gaze quickly from Phoebe to Legolas and Handir. I rolled my eyes and stared at another part of the dungeon.  
  
"Will you tell us the truth? And do not lie, we do not like untruthful people." Handir asked.  
  
"Well." I said as I shifted against the wall. "I would if you elves weren't such assholes!"  
  
"Raven!" Phoebe nearly shouted.  
  
"Now, why do you not just tell us your reasons for coming to Mirkwood? Do you work with the dark elves? Legolas questioned.  
  
"Oh, I thought you could be the only one." I sarcastically replied.  
  
"Watch your tongue!" Handir shouted at me.  
  
I puffed my hair from my face and angrily stared at them. I sighed and I knew I had to go all out.  
  
"Do you have to be so negative? We just got into an accident. You would think hostility would be anywhere but here?" Phoebe retorted.  
  
"We only wish to know where you hail from. And not lie, I do not believe it is possible that you have been in an accident, you have not a scratch on you."  
  
I grinned at Handir. I shifted again and was about to laugh at my next sentence.  
  
"Have you seen everything that isn't covered by my clothes?" I timidly asked.  
  
Handir's cheek began to redden. I would have smiled more, but my cheek still burnt from when the guard had hit me.  
  
"Did I strike a nerve?" I modestly asked.  
  
"This is not going anywhere!" Legolas shouted.  
  
He swiftly came over to Phoebe and I. He stopped right in between us and he slightly grinned.  
  
"Tell us where you have come from?" he asked.  
  
"Not here." I said.  
  
I turned my face to him. My face was lit slightly with the light from the torches along the walls. He stared at me questionably. I looked at him, as he turned his gaze to Handir. Legolas waved him over.  
  
"Does this cheek look redder than the other?" Legolas asked Handir.  
  
I shakily looked at him, before I turned my head away from their view. But I felt a hand on my chin forcing me to face Handir. He viewed my face for a moment and then brought his eyes to Legolas.  
  
"She has been struck on her right cheek." He said to Legolas.  
  
"AS if you care!" I retorted.  
  
I struggled as I tried to release my grip from Handir's hand. I tried to free his grip but he held on tightly.  
  
"We do care! This was not there when we had last come across her." Handir said. "How did you hurt it?" He asked.  
  
I knew he was going to push that question. I didn't want to lie, and risk anymore trouble from them.  
  
"One of YOUR guards!" I yelled. "I hit him, he hit me. It was a fair hit. Except for the unconscious thing." I thought aloud.  
  
Legolas and Handir exchanged looks with each other quickly.  
  
"Stay here." Legolas said to us.  
  
"Like we're going anywhere!" I smart-alecky said.  
  
But they had already begun to walk away. I sighed as they walked out of the room. They left Phoebe and I to speak with each other. WE had no idea what to say to each other.  
  
"So do you think that guard is gonna get it?" Phoebe asked with a laugh.  
  
"We can only hope." I said with humor.  
A/N: There you go! Ehhhh and yet so boring. Hey yeah if you guys want, go ahead and review! CAUSE you LOVE me! Well if you don't know me, I could see how that's a problem. 


	4. Troubled Guards

A/N: Okay, I am going to do the review response thing, I meant to do it sooner, but it slipped my mind. Sorry. Okay here we go.  
  
ElvenPrincessofLegolas: Awe, sorry, but I told you that you read it, I think.  
  
Bjam: Why thanks for that. I heart you too! And I might do that, that would be funny, you will just have to read, and see if I have done that!  
  
Paperclip Princess: Thanks for the thought! I am glad you enjoy it!  
  
Elen: You are my biggest, and one of the best! I am so glad you chose my leggy fic. to read! And here is the writing of more.  
  
Hooked For Life: Hehehe! They do have sassiness! Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Andray: Thanks for reading this. Your review was nice!  
  
Chapter Four: Troubled Guards  
  
After a long and painful wait, I finally felt almost relaxed. The pain from my arms began to deplete, but I knew it was the loss of blood. I only decided to ignore the pain and watch as the room began to turn into a weird sort of meshed reality. And the exit began to turn circular into a hole. Suddenly four figures began through the whole, getting closer and closer.  
  
I fearfully stepped closer back towards the wall, as it was right behind me. I stared at the fuzzy visions as the walked closer, edging there way towards Phoebe and I.  
  
"Now, explain what has happened?" Legolas' strong voice rang through my ears.  
  
"I have-"  
  
"Not you!" He rudely interrupted me.  
  
I looked at the side of Legolas and there stood the guard that had hit me. I glared at him, but Legolas pushing the guard forward jolted my stare.  
  
"Explain yourself?" Legolas demanded.  
  
"I-she" The guard mumbled. "She hit me first!" He shouted.  
  
"Oh what is this second grade?" I puffed with a bit of humor.  
  
Handir walked quickly over to me and stared deeply into my eyes. I stared back at him, as if her were a loin, and I were its prey. But he puffed and angrily turned from me, but he was still standing a step in front of me.  
  
"We have received that sentence once before. We want to know, why?" Handir angrily said.  
  
The guard that Handir was standing next to was now closer by the other guard. They seemed to be huddling up, but they would still be heard from Legolas and Handir's ears.  
  
"I was only thinking in the best interests, to protect the king and his son." The other guard said.  
  
I could tell he was a liar. Only he looked as if he were meant for a kinder job. But I ignored his kindness and went to his deceitful words.  
  
"Would you have jumped off a bridge if it suited them?" Phoebe angrily asked.  
  
I brought my eyes to her and almost gave out a laugh. But I held it in. I brought my eyes back to them and watched Legolas and Handir glare at the two able bodied men.  
  
"That is all. But I do not wish to see you-"  
  
"NO!" I shouted. "Can't you see a liar right in front of you?" I asked angrily interrupting Legolas.  
  
"Yes, you and you friend." He answered.  
  
He slowly turned and gave a nod to Handir. Then he stepped over to Legolas to converse. But I couldn't sit and let them just leave us here.  
  
"He is a liar!" I shouted. "That guard hit me, but not to protect you, it was to protect himself!"  
  
I took in a deep breath, and brought my eyes back to them. It was getting more and more difficult to breath.  
  
"Is that true?" Legolas asked.  
  
"I, my lord, I only,"  
  
"You have lied to your very own prince?" Handir questioned.  
  
He brought his head to face the ground and then brought his head back up. He smiled wickedly before leaping out at Legolas. The other guard did the same, only towards Handir. All we could do was watch. I began to yank on the chains to be free, but I was to weak, and the chains were to strong, even at my strongest point.  
  
"Get off them!" I shouted angrily.  
  
But it had not worked. It only enraged them more. The guard pinned Legolas to the ground and balled up his fist. He brought it back and was about to strike him, but Legolas blocked it. The guard puffed and began to wail along Legolas chest. But he was unsuccessful. Legolas brought his leg out and kicked the guard up and across the room, where he smacked against the stone rippled wall.  
  
Handir was having a bit more trouble. The guard on him had released one punch hitting him in the face. But beyond that the guard could not touch him. Handir brought his hand back, and forced it hard into the guards face. It forced the guard to stumble to the ground.  
  
"Help in here!" Handir shouted.  
  
And before he looked back the guard lunged at him forcing him to the ground. Handir struggled as the guard began force his fists to Handir's face.  
  
Legolas was struggling with his attacker as well. That is until retrieval came in. Legolas kicked the guard he was fighting to the ground with a blow to his knee.  
  
Handir grabbed the guard's arm that his was fighting and flipped him over himself and made the guard smack into the ground face first. Handir pilled up on the guards arm while he placed his knee deeper into the guards back.  
  
"Take the girls out of here!" Legolas demanded.  
  
He was still struggling with the guard as he held him down. I stared at them in shock at the fact that they had taken down two very strong looking elves. I smiled as a guard holding a bow and arrow walked over to Phoebe and I. He walked over to Phoebe and placed his bow and arrow next to me. He grabbed a key from his pants and placed it into the wristlock. Soon her hand fell lifelessly down to her side. He unlocked the other one and she fell into his arms. She was too weak to stand. He placed her against the wall and came over to me.  
  
He placed the key in the latch releasing my arm. I felt it fall but had no control over it. It hit his head and fell to my side. He let the other lose, and I felt my body slipping to the ground as he eased me there. He waved another elf over and he went to pick up Phoebe. The elf that had let me lose grabbed under my legs and under my neck and lifted me from the ground. I could hear voices soften and eventually could barely be understood as a whisper. And then I shut my eyes viewing only red from the torches until no other lights through my lids could be seen, and I fell into a dark sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
"Doctor." I heard a woman's voice whisper.  
  
I opened my eyes to see a white room there were five men in blue outfits standing above me. I had no idea what was going on.  
  
"But she is dead!" The lady cried.  
  
I began to squirm, I didn't know who was dead. I could only feel something inside of me, moving around. Until a sharp pain hit my stomach. I lunged forward. I saw blood seeping from my stomach. As a large metal piece was sticking out from it.  
  
~*~  
  
I lunged forward in a large bed feeling as if my stomach had been hit twenty times. I gripped it in pain and moaned. I heard a doorknob turn and then light entered the room. I brought my hand to my eyes to block the light.  
  
"Are you alright Raven, I heard you crying." A male voice said.  
  
I focused my eyes to see Handir standing at the door. I looked down at my stomach and nothing was there. But the dream seemed so real. Was it? 


	5. Crazy Sick In Love

A/N: Wow, I love cliffies! I know you all might not. Okay, so here I go with the reviewness.  
  
Andray: I am glad you enjoyed the action.  
  
Elen: is the excitement killing you, I can call for an ambulance?  
  
Elvenprincessoflegolas: You sound like someone from SNL! LOL!  
  
Corrina: I am glad you like this.  
  
Thanks all you readers for reviewing. I wish I had more ::cries::  
  
Disclaimer: See Chapter One  
  
Chapter Five: Crazy Sick In Love  
  
"I don't know. I do-don't think I feel so well." I mumbled.  
  
I felt a sharp pain hit my stomach and I felt a sickness rise in me. I ran over to a bathroom that was conveniently in the room I was in. I search with my eyes over the room and saw nothing to use as a waste bucket. I noticed a round hole and ran to it. Without warning everything released from my body. I could hear footsteps approaching me. I was to busy to pay attention.  
  
I felt a hand on the back of my neck and suddenly my hair was moved from my face. I relaxed slightly as I felt the color of my face deplete. I scooted away from the hole and rested my head in my arms.  
  
I felt hands rubbing my back and it soothed me.  
  
"Thank you." I whispered through my harsh throat.  
  
"You are welcome." He said.  
  
I smiled faintly but still felt ill. I didn't know why I felt as I had just a minute ago in my dream.  
  
"You should relax, let me take you to your bed?" He proposed.  
  
I nodded slightly. And without minutes to waste I felt hands gripping me again. I blindly limped with assistance from Handir over the bed I was resting in. I sat down quickly and gripped my stomach.  
  
"Would you like a spot of tea?" Handir questioned.  
  
He moved his body down so his knees were touching the ground and his eyes were level with mine. I stared into his magnificent blue orbs as if they were cures for my sudden illness.  
  
"Yes." I replied with a raspy voice.  
  
He quickly shot up from the ground and jetted out of the room. I smiled slightly and fell backwards onto the bed. The pain in my stomach was diminishing. I listened to the wind blow its music into the room. The room was lit with one small candle off to the side next to a vanity. The room was slightly cold, but understandable being inside a cave.  
  
I glared at the silver roof as if it told a story. I heard a door open and shut rapidly as someone came in. I waited to see who was in the room, although my eyes did not leave the ceiling.  
  
"Raven?" I heard a soft female voice question.  
  
I turned my head to see Phoebe staring curiously at me. I watched her as she moved closer to the bed and she took a seat next to me.  
  
"What are you doing here?" I immediately asked.  
  
She shockingly stared at me. I brought my elbows under me and arched myself against the bed.  
  
"I heard you crying." She replied.  
  
"Must be thin walls." I said with a laugh.  
  
"The ears, hello!" Phoebe said sarcastically.  
  
I pushed her childishly and laughed. I felt better for some reason. I suppose it was Phoebe's friendly charm. She could always make me laugh, no matter the circumstances.  
  
"So why where you crying?" she questioned.  
  
"Bad dream." Was all I said.  
  
There was a long silent pause and I felt as if something was wrong. I stared at Phoebes retreating eyes.  
  
"You didn't have a bad dream did you?" I asked in concern.  
  
"I, I did," She coughed.  
  
I began to think in my head. But it was all forgotten in a minute when Handir rushed into the room holding out two small teacups and saucers along with a steaming kettle.  
  
"Phoebe, What is the pleasure?" He asked.  
  
She laughed and stood from the bed.  
  
"If you wanted to be alone, you only had to ask." She said humorously.  
  
I glared at her in shock. She waved slightly to me and left with a slight bow to Handir. I shook my head and then brought my eyes to Handir who was setting the tea on a small table.  
  
"You seem better. I had only been gone for a moment." He said.  
  
I smiled at him, and he returned it.  
  
"Phoebe is an amazing person, I am lucky to have her as a friend." I said.  
  
Handir nodded as he poured the tea into the cups. After he poured the tea he brought it over to me.  
  
"Aye, I understand, that is how Legolas and I are." Handir said, "Ever since my father, well he understands, his father has left for the Grey Havens,"  
  
I stared in shock. I couldn't believe that King Thranduil was gone; he had passed on to the Havens. I coughed hard and watched the pain in Handir's face.  
  
"I am sorry your father is gone." I said to comfort Handir.  
  
Handir sighed and turned his gaze to me. I smiled slightly and gave a pat to his back.  
  
"You are feeling better then?" He questioned.  
  
I smiled and gave a slight nod. He passed me the cup filled with the tea and I drank it. It was so magnificent I felt as if I were in heaven. I yawned after taking a sip and then took another. I brought my eyes from the cup to Handir.  
  
"You know how to make tea really good, don't you." I said with a bit of humor.  
  
"Aye, I learned from my father." He replied.  
  
He placed his cup down on the table and stared at the wall. I watched his form as he turned his head back and forth at the wall. The wall wasn't as interesting as I think he saw it.  
  
"Handir?" I questioned.  
  
He brought his eyes to me and I smiled at him again. I didn't know what I was thinking. My heart went one direction, and logic was being tossed about. I gazed into his eyes and felt an overwhelming passion.  
  
I lunged quickly forward as his face was turned to me.  
  
A/N: Ask me why I keep making short, short chapters LOL! I still love you guys, I hope I left you at one interesting cliffy! Please review! I love my motivation! 


	6. Rumble In The Forest

NiennaofLorien: Thanks for reading this, at chapter one, but hurry and catch up! Love ya.  
  
Bjam: I have no idea why I do cliffies every chapter. But I am glad you like my humor. Thanks Kitty!  
  
ElvenPrincessOfLegolas: I now it was short, I apologize.  
  
Elen: Yes I do feel gody, but perhaps you meant goody? LOL! Sorry, I am glad you feel better.  
  
Disclaimer: See Chapter One  
  
Chapter Six: Rumble in the Forest  
  
I was moments from Handir's lips, when he placed his hand between his lips and mine.  
  
"This is a bit unexpected." Handir whispered.  
  
I pushed away from him in shock. I couldn't believe what he said. I brought my eyes to the ground.  
  
"Raven, it is not that, I do have a feeling towards you. I only do not wish to act upon it." Handir said.  
  
"What does that mean?" I snottily questioned.  
  
"I still have doubts about you and your friend. Business comes before anything." He replied.  
  
I brought my eyes to him and gave him an angry stare. He saw this and he slowly stood up from the bed. He walked over to the door and turned around. He gave a slight smile before he walked quickly out of the room.  
  
I couldn't hold my stare as a tear rolled from my eye down along the curves of my face. I licked the tear away and stood from the bed. I slowly walked over to the door and stepped out of it. I saw Handir's retreating body heading into the darkened halls of the cave.  
  
I watched, as I could no longer see the form of his body. I shrugged his shadows off and walked the opposite direction. I strolled along the stone corridors until I began to hear shouting in a small room near me.  
  
I inched closer to the room as the conversation took a heated turn.  
  
"Legolas, I do not think you should have taken those elves from the dungeon." A loud and powerful voice said.  
  
"Father, I believe the guards have been corrupted by something, we could barely hold them off." Legolas nearly shouted.  
  
"Legolas, perhaps these females, provoked the guards in some way, perhaps they are evil, as we first predicted." Thranduil said in a calmer voice than Legolas.  
  
I gripped my heart in fear. Surely if they were going to say we were evil, then we were in for good. I couldn't let myself, or Phoebe get hurt. I took in a deep breath and began to double back. I headed past my room and over to where I knew Phoebe was staying. I ran to her door and banged loudly against the door.  
  
"Phoebe!" I shouted.  
  
I listened closely at the door until I heard a loud bump. Shortly after the bump Phoebe opened her door.  
  
"What is it now?" She tiredly asked. "It's the middle of the night."  
  
"We have to leave." I said to her.  
  
She raised and eye brow, and gave me a concerned look. She pulled me into her room and shut the door behind her. She went over to her bed, and I stood.  
  
"Did he try something with you?" Phoebe asked with concern.  
  
I angrily glared at her as she began to crack up into laughter. She slipped off her bed and began to pat the ground wildly to sustain herself.  
  
"Honestly, he didn't make the move." I said to her.  
  
I brought my hand to my mouth realizing what I had said. She brought her head up and looked at me in shock.  
  
"You made the first move?" She asked as she began to laugh again.  
  
I stared at her fiercely. I went over to her bed and sat as I watched her flail about on the ground at what I had said.  
  
"It's not really a move, if he didn't accept it." I whispered.  
  
Phoebe sniveled her last bit of laughter and tilted her head to me. She noticed my saddened expression. She stood from the ground and came over to me. She sat on the bed and placed her arm around my shoulders.  
  
"What happened?" She questioned.  
  
"He, I was going to kiss him, and he put his hand between our lips. He said he still thinks I am bad, evil whatever it is everyone else thinks." I cried. "The only defender we have is valiant Legolas."  
  
Phoebe smiled at the sound of his name but I ignored it. I was upset about how are accident brought us to the place most sacred, even from ourselves.  
  
"Why would we have to leave, I thought we were safe?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Yes, but we were only saved from the guards, not the wrath of Thranduil." I answered her.  
  
She nodded her head. Both her and I were in nightgowns, so we had to get dressed quickly. We ran over to a small dresser, which held our clothes. We hastily dressed into two dresses, which were fit and tight so that we were able to run.  
  
We rapidly walked out of her room. I turned both ways to see if anyone was coming. I could only see a group of people that were gathering at the far end of the hall. We ran the opposite way. We hurried down the halls to reach the beginning of the great hall. The great hall was close to the end of the caves leading outside.  
  
We ran through it quickly and we finally reached the outside of the caves. I smiled as the night sky lit up with the moon that shined along the lanterns of the houses about us. We walked along a thick path through the dampened dark forest.  
  
Then we reached a large stonewall that was cracked down the middle. Almost as if it were a large gate.  
  
Phoebe and I walked up to it. I knocked hard against the wall and it slowly began to open. Phoebe and I stepped back so it could open. It cracked slightly and then stopped moving. Phoebe and I quickly ran through.  
  
We ran on past the gate and guards. We followed a darkened path, although it was hard to see, we could make it out. I think it is because we were in some way elves.  
  
~*~ dawn~*~  
  
"Raven, just one question." Phoebe asked me.  
  
"What?" I replied.  
  
"What is better, sitting in a cave with food, and water, and possible freedom, or running through a forest where we have no idea where we are, or what we are going to do?" She angrily questioned.  
  
I turned around to her, but I knew she was right. I sat down on a log, which was lying on the ground. Phoebe walked over to me, and sat next to me.  
  
"What are we going to do now?" I questioned rhetorically.  
  
I puffed and kicked the dirt around my feet into a circle. I began listening for any sounds or noises. As I listened a loud rumble burst into my ears. I jumped up from the log and turned around searching for what made the sounds.  
  
I listened harder as a loud snorting like sound roared through the bushes and trees sounding as if it were coming closer.  
  
A/N: Don't you hate me, and my darn cliffies. Okay I know it was sort of short, I am sorry, I was in a rush, cuz I have to go. Love you all, and review for me! Cuz that gives me joy and influence to write. 


	7. Running with Anger

A/N: Thank you for the reviews! Sorry it took me so long to update! l love you guys! and hey, everyone, please go and read Anime Princess's stories, I have had the opportunity to read one, and she is a good writer, so check her out! Thanks.  
  
K-Chan: I am glad you think it is interesting.  
  
Anime Princess: yeah, its okay that you didn't review, I am all good with it, I am glad you are reading it though. And here is more of the story. And I put your recommendation up!  
  
Elen: Thank you for that! Yeah ff.net can be petty sometimes, I love you too!  
  
ElvenPrincessofLegolas: I know, I changed a lot of it. Love you!  
  
Andray: yeah he does have his moments of insanity, but I can't tell you why they are evil! LOL!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: See Chapter One  
  
Chapter Seven: Running with Anger  
  
I backed up quickly and pulled Phoebe along with me. The noise echoed in my ears, but I could only back away from where it was coming from. The sounds gurgled together, and a snarl rang through the area.  
  
"Phoebe, just back up." I said shakily to her.  
  
"I know." She replied.  
  
We backed along the grass but then; I fell backwards over a small fallen log. I scrambled along the ground and tried to help myself up, but I was to shaken to move much. Phoebe bent down to me and stared she stared in fear at whatever stood behind me. I didn't wish to turn around, I only huddled my self-up and stood straight. The creature's sounds began to worsen, and I knew it was there in the rear of me.  
  
Phoebe's eyes seemed so bloodshot, and I could only gaze at her with worry. I deafening bark made me jump up into the air. I grabbed Phoebe's arm and began to run away from whatever was behind us. I could tell Phoebe was trying to talk, but through the whispering breeze along my ears, she was blocked out.  
  
But then I could hear a defining whistling sound approaching us from behind. I quickly ducked from it. But then I felt my left arm lunge towards the ground as Phoebe fell. I landed on my face but quickly sat up. Phoebe began to scream piercingly in the night.  
  
"Oh, Phoebe." Was the only reply I could make.  
  
She gripped her arm in pain as a large wooden arrow wedged out it. Blood quickly dripped out from the wound, but I had no time to fix it. I brought my arms close to her. I began to lift her up, despite her yelping. She hunched over onto me and I began to help her along as we ran from the howling creature.  
  
But then I felt a sharp pain in my arm as I sensed it pierce in and move out of my stomach. Phoebe fell from my arms and I landed in the muddy forest floor. My body faced upwards and I could view the clear sun lit sky.  
  
"Run Phoebe." I coughed to her.  
  
Phoebe leaned over me quickly and I could feel her hands around the wound. I winced in pain and stared at her weeping eyes.  
  
"Run!" I demanded her.  
  
She shook her head trying to deny me. But I brought my hand to her shirt and pulled her closer. My eyes filled with concern for her safety, and she knew it. She bent closer to me and embraced me. I smiled slightly to her but the pain overwhelmed me. She sat up and stood rapidly. She brought her head to what was behind her. The noise began to surround us. She turned around and ran from the spot where I lay.  
  
I could only cry out in pain as she fled from me. The sky was light but the sun shined into my eyes. All I could do would be to sit and wait for my undoing. The clouds were clear from the sky, but through my vision, it began to blur. The sky began to darken and turn hazy.  
  
But then a shadow was cast over my eyes. I could still see the sun, but it was dim, and gray. But then a large hairy mouth came to my face. it was more defined than anything I could see. I  
  
It revealed its mouth and I thought I would in an instant devour me. But then I felt a wet object come across my face. I was moments from screaming, but then I felt the pain in my stomach increase.  
  
"Over here!" A shallow voice called.  
  
In the distant I could hear many people shouting. But it sounded more and more as if I knew them, as they approached me. I closed my eyes tightly, still in fear of the comers.  
  
But then I heard a very distinctive voice.  
  
"It's Raven!" A male voice shouted.  
  
I opened my eyes widely in shock. The beast was no longer near my face. but I could see a darkened figure hovering over me.  
  
"Handir, over here!" The voice yelled.  
  
As the being bent down its face began to clear into someone I could recognize. His long blonde hair was thrown about his face. His blue orbs held a glimpse of a tear in his eyes. His expression softened. But then he turned his head. Another being approached me. It bent down quickly to me, and its face cleared.  
  
His hair was also blown around his face. but I could still make out his eyes and face. His caring eyes stared worriedly at me.  
  
"Raven, by the Valar, please be well." Handir's concerned voice said.  
  
I felt hands around my body and I felt weightless as I was lifted from the ground. But then it came to mind.  
  
"Phoebe." I said with pain. "She's, she is out there."  
  
I fell unconscious as the sun set upon my face. I could only remember the last words said from Handir.  
  
~*~  
  
"What were they thinking." He almost angrily said.  
  
~*~  
  
I woke up in a panic. The area filled into my eyes and I sat up quickly. But I felt no pain. I looked around and there I saw Phoebe hunched next to me. Her eyes were still filled with sorrow and worry.  
  
"Phoebe?" I questioned.  
  
She put her finger to her lips. I turned quickly to where her other hand was pointing. And then I realized, I was still in the area we had stopped. I was lying on the ground and near me was the log I had tripped over. I realized that I fell unconscious from my fall.  
  
I quickly scooted closer to Phoebe. I knew now that it would be impossible to out run whatever was coming. I leaned into my friend and we held each other tight. Twigs began to snap and my eyes shut quickly. A loud rumble broke open my eyes, but I was to shaken to turn a view what was behind us.  
  
I noticed Phoebe, her eyes were full of shock as she was staring exactly where I wish not to look. I could fell Phoebe as she began to shake uncontrollably in my arms.  
  
I dared to turn and view what was behind us. And there stood a large warg hovering along the ground. Its teeth were bared and I could only whimper. And then I noticed something on top of the warg. A gangly leaching orc was riding on top of the hairy creature.  
  
I bit my lip hard and waited for the evil beings to attack. The orc pulled out a large crossbow from a sac, which was attached to the warg. He pointed it to both of is. But it seemed as if it were waiting for something. But then I noticed it was swaying back and for with the crossbow.  
  
It was playing a game with us, who would die first. Again I heard the sound of whistling. I knew it was an arrow. I closed my eyes in fear and waited for it to strike one of us.  
  
But then I heard a gurgling sound and a loud rumble. I brought my eyes up to where the warg and orc were. But the warg was no longer standing. It was huddled into a ball on the forest ground wining.  
  
The orc began to turn in all directions to see where the arrow that was killing his warg came from. Again I heard another sound of an arrow being let lose. The orc screamed loudly making my ears ache. It slowly fell to the ground and died.  
  
I had no idea what to do. But I stood with out thought and pulled Phoebe up with me. I began to pay attention to the noises that were still coming closer. I pulled Phoebe back with me until we hit a tree. I scrambled against the tree and waited for the voices to approach us.  
  
I turned my head abruptly as a twig snapped behind us. I stood in fear of whatever was coming. The bushes began to shake as if a violent wind was approaching. But then many tall human like people stepped into our view.  
  
There stood Handir and Legolas, along with others. I couldn't imagine what was going to happen. They thought that Phoebe and I were evil, what was I to do, but sit and wait until they spoke.  
  
"Phoebe, Raven, are you two all right?" Legolas' concerned voice questioned.  
  
I glared at him in shock. Him caring about us was as if he was taken under a spell.  
  
"As evil as ever!" I cockily replied.  
  
Legolas cocked his head back. He had no idea I had overheard his father and him speaking.  
  
"No one spoke of evil, Raven, what is wrong?" Legolas asked.  
  
I turned my head to Phoebe and smiled slightly at her.  
  
"Legolas, if you have concern, it should be with Phoebe, I know you like her in some way or another, but me, I am not what you should be worrying about. I mean I am still, as I ever was evil. But you don't know anything about me, so don't judge what you don't know!" I angrily said to him.  
  
"Raven, it is for our own well being that we do not take new comers lightly, as for you and Phoebe, you are both my concern." He replied.  
  
I shook my head at him. I knew he was trying to deny every bit of what he said, but I could not believe him, the way he couldn't believe us.  
  
"You psychosomatic jerk! You have no idea who we are! And if you don't mind we want to leave YOUR home and find ours!" I said rudely to him.  
  
Phoebe turned to me in shock. She had no idea either why I was acting so erratically.  
  
"Raven, they saved us, can't you just give him a chance!" Phoebe turned against me.  
  
I glared at her with surprise. But I knew one day would not hurt.  
  
"If I promise nothing will happen, well not to your people, can we stay for one more day until we figure out what the hell is going on?" I asked with a sweet but offensive tone.  
  
"Aye, you may for one more day, as well will figure out what is happening as well." Handir quickly said before Legolas could retort.  
  
I smiled slightly at him, but brushed it off. I pushed away from the tree and brought Phoebe to my side. All the other elves beside us gathered behind. I rolled my eyes, and began to walk back to the caves with Handir and Legolas leading.  
  
A/N: Wow, I know this is getting weird, I was thinking of killing someone, but hehe, not right now, perhaps later! AHAH! Just kidding, don't you guys just love me. OH don't forget to check out Anime Princess's story's cause you love me! And it's kinda long! Can't kill me for that one! 


	8. Shaking

A/N: Holy monkeys it has been forever since I have updated.  
  
Bjam: I know it was kind of confusing, but trust me, it is all apart of my plot.  
  
Elen: Love can be smelled in the air?? LOL j/k.  
  
ElvenPrincessofLegolas: Trust the making of sense for the end.  
  
Lady-Star: Thank you, I am glad you are enjoying it.  
  
Andray: Yeah no one is dead just yet. I am glad I gave to something to think about.  
  
Disclaimer: See Chapter One  
  
Chapter Eight: Shaking  
  
I couldn't help but have the surrounding thoughts about what Legolas had said to his father. But I could only walk along the cave halls barefoot. The cold stone froze to my feet as I relaxed. I headed my way to reach outside where Legolas and Handir had invited Phoebe and I. I stared around the grassy noel, searching for my friend. And there she was standing near two tall blonde elves. I knew who they were. I approached the table where they were all standing next to.  
  
I coughed slightly making them turn around.  
  
"Raven, you made it." Phoebe happily said.  
  
"Yes, with out probable cause either." I jokily said.  
  
But none of them cracked a smile. I shrugged it off and sat down in a small whicker chair.  
  
"Raven, would you desire tea?" Handir questioned.  
  
I glared at him but gave a slight tip of my head. I rolled my eyes as he set the teacup near me. I grabbed it quickly and swallowed all of the tea. I slammed the cup down and gave a laugh.  
  
"I love kids." I said.  
  
I noticed small children dancing about along the flowerbeds. I stood up and ran over to them. I noted that Phoebe was not far behind. I landed hard on my knees and smiled at the children as the twirled around me.  
  
"Wait one minute!" I shouted angrily.  
  
I stood from the spot and felt anger raging through my body. I stepped away from the children. I could feel fire rise in my heart. But then I realized, it wasn't me. I screamed in pain and fell down hitting the ground hard. My body began to tremble uncontrollably. I had no power over my body. I could only feel force on me, someone trying to hold me down. My eyes closed as all went black.  
  
~*~  
  
"Raven," I heard a soft voice.  
  
I opened my eyes slowly to a bright room. A shadow was cast over my body as a figure stood in front of me.  
  
"Phoebe." I nearly coughed.  
  
She ran over to me and gripped me tightly. I lifted my arms to hold her as well. I felt happy but let my hold on her go. I smiled slightly as she gave a laugh.  
  
"How are you feeling?" She asked.  
  
"Well, better now that you're here." I said.  
  
She sat down in a red velvet looking chair. She crossed her arms and watched me as I sat up slowly from the large bed. I propped my body up against my elbows and waited for her to speak.  
  
"So what happened?" She asked. "It looked like a seizure."  
  
"I think it was. I have never felt a pain like that. It scared me, half to death." I replied.  
  
"It looked like you were dieing." A strong male voice said.  
  
I glared at the door as Handir stood against the stone frame. He walked in slowly and stopped next to Phoebe. He was holding a tray with teacups and a kettle.  
  
"Would you wish for tea Raven?" He asked me.  
  
"Yes,"  
  
I could feel my throat as I spoke. I dryly spat out my words. I couldn't hold in the fact that I was in desperate need of something to drink. Handir began to poor the tea into the small glass. I gratefully took it, and with out notice chugged it down. Although it burned, I could feel some kind of healing.  
  
"Thank you." I said to him.  
  
He gave a nod, although he was looking at me in shock. I shrugged it off and turned my eyes to Phoebe.  
  
"Have you spoken with Legolas, about anything important, lately." I inquired.  
  
She spit out her tea and gave me an angry stare. She plastered a fake smile on her face before she spoke.  
  
"No, and why would I, its not like I you know, like him or anything." She lied.  
  
I gave a laugh and sat up straight in the bed. I turned my gaze to Handir who was hiding his laughter. He noticed me staring at him.  
  
"Yes?" He rudely questioned.  
  
"You know that they like each other." I began. "So lets do something about it."  
  
I slowly slid off the bed. Both Phoebe and Handir jumped at me but I quickly pushed them away. I stepped onto the floor and pushed myself away from the bed as I stood up straight.  
  
"I can hold my own." I cockily pointed out.  
  
But my knees suddenly caved in. I fell down but Handir quickly caught me.  
  
"As you were saying?" He annoyingly said.  
  
I tried to get away from him, but he quickly sat me up on the bed. I crossed my arms and waited for him to step away from me. But he was holding me down to the bed. I rolled my eyes and eventually looked at Phoebe.  
  
"We should set you and him on a date, like a walk through the edge of the forest?" I suggested.  
  
Handir smiled and turned to Phoebe. She began to blush as she protested.  
  
"No, I mean he doesn't feel anything for us, but the fact that we are evil. And were not."  
  
"So show him your non-evil side."  
  
I giggled and waited for her to respond.  
  
"If I do this, than you two would have to join. Just incase."  
  
I sighed but knew she was right. I gave a nod of my head. Handir stood up straight and began to walk out of the room.  
  
"A walk, before dusk, I shall speak with Legolas, and I will return." He quickly said as he walked out.  
  
I turned my head back to Phoebe who was covered in flush red. I gave a slight laugh and went to a serious face.  
  
"Don't worry, he will like you." I began. "Or I will make him!"  
  
She smiled. I jumped up from the bed and grabbed her hand. I pulled her out of the room and looked around for anyone. And then I saw a tattered female elf walking down the hall towards us. I ran up to her quickly and took in a deep breath.  
  
"Can you find us some dresses?" I asked her. "For tonight?"  
  
"Yes." She replied. "Follow me."  
  
She skipped over to a room not far from the one we were in. She opened the door revealing wonderful colors of silk and velvet. I walked in slowly as I gazed at the greens, purples and blues. I brushed my fingers along the sides of a few dresses feeling the soft curves of them. I laughed as I gazed at everything in the room.  
  
"This is the sewing room." The she Elf said.  
  
I slightly nodded, as I was moon stuck by the clothes.  
  
"I shall leave you too them." And she left without another word.  
  
My eyes hit a silver shining sundress at the corner of my eyes. I walked slowly up to it letting Phoebe's hand free. It shinned by a window, letting all the color show. I smiled and picked the dress up. It was beautifully sewn and cut nicely. It flowed down to the ankles. The arms went off from the shoulders down to the hands. It could be held barely above the bust line.  
  
"I found mine." I coughed at the amazing dress.  
  
"Me too!" She happily shouted.  
  
We ran to each other holding up two amazing dress. Hers was green and lengthy. But the arms puffed over the shoulders where they stopped. We both laughed and ran out of the room as quick as we could. We headed down the hall where we were going to wait until Handir came.  
  
We hid the dresses in a small cupboard next to the bed, so Handir would not see them until later that day. The girls sat on the bed awaiting Handir's return of whether or not Legolas would be coming.  
  
A/N: I know, kind of short, but not really. I am glad that you all are enjoying this though. Okay, so just review if you feel the need, other than that, wait for the next chapter everyone. 


	9. Breathe

A/N: I know it has been way to long since I had last updated, I have been through some things these past few weeks, so I couldn't update as much as I had planned. But I still love you all! Here is more writing.  
  
ElvenPrincessofLegolas: Thank you  
  
Bjam: LOL I know Kitty she loves her tea!  
  
Lady-Star: I suppose I planted the tea into the story, but I guess they have tea because I wrote it in the chapter!  
  
Dust In The Wind: When did you change your name? Oh well, thank you!  
  
Elen: LoL well no more waiting, I hope you are back soon! Have fun in England!  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter One  
  
Chapter Nine: Breathe  
  
After a long wait Phoebe and I began to talk about our feelings towards the elves.  
  
"Do you like Legolas a lot?" I questioned.  
  
"Well, describe a lot, if you mean do I think about him constantly, and wish him to kiss me everything he gives me a hug to say hello, then yes." Phoebe blurted out.  
  
I gave a slight laugh and brought my head to the ground.  
  
"What about yourself? Any Elves that you are attracted too?"  
  
"Eh, no not really, per say." I answered. "But if you mean, do I think any elves here are cute, then yes."  
  
"WHO?" Phoebe nearly shouted.  
  
"Do you really want to know?"  
  
"Yes!" Phoebe puffed.  
  
"Well I think, I think that Handir is very handsome, when he isn't being the most sarcastic piece of jerk I have ever known." I replied.  
  
She laughed.  
  
Then a soft knock came to the door and I quickly stood up, but sat down again as Phoebe pushed me down, racing to the door. She opened it quickly and Handir stood with a questioned face, as Legolas stepped into the room in front of Handir. Handir then stepped into the room. I rolled my eyes away and was distracted at the cupboard where the dresses were.  
  
"Raven?" Legolas questioned.  
  
I turned my head to him and saw him eyeing me.  
  
"Yes?" I coyly replied.  
  
"Are you well enough to go along with us?" He asked.  
  
"Well I am, but if no one wants me to go that's fine." I said as I turned my eyes to Handir quickly before they went to the ground.  
  
"We do want you to come along, All of us." Legolas replied.  
  
I gave a slight laugh and turned my eyes to Phoebe. She was smiling at Legolas. I rolled my eyes again and turned my gaze to Handir. He was fumbling around with the doorknob. I stood up from the bed and pushed him away from the door. I opened it quickly.  
  
"Do you guys want to leave so that we might be able to get dressed?" I asked almost rudely.  
  
Legolas gave a slight smile before leaving the room, as Handir was already out of the room. I shut the door and locked it.  
  
"Now, we can get ready." Phoebe said.  
  
I gave a nod and went over to the cupboard where the dresses were. I pulled both of them out and handed Phoebe's to her. We both smiled as began to get dressed.  
  
We checked ourselves in the mirror, as we were fully dressed. The dresses fit perfectly, and Phoebe looked fantastic. She grinned and headed towards the door. She pulled it open and Legolas and Handir were standing against the opposite wall. Their heads immediately popped up towards us. Legolas immediately rushed over to Phoebe.  
  
"You look amazing Phoebe." He said.  
  
I noticed a gleam in his eyes as he eyed her dress and her. I turned to Handir as he walked over to me. I gave a slight grin but then put on a straight face.  
  
"Are we to leave now?" Handir questioned with a dull tone.  
  
"Yes." I said.  
  
I began to walk away as they all followed closely behind me. We stepped outside of the cavern and walked along the river until we reached a small walking path.  
  
"Legolas, why do you not take Phoebe to see Aerialin?" Handir proposed. I am sure Phoebe would love to see her."  
  
Phoebe's eyes glinted with joy she smiled widely and looked to Legolas. He grinned and turned his gaze to Phoebe.  
  
"Yes, I shall take you to her." Legolas said.  
  
"Yes, while Handir and I wait here," I added.  
  
I rolled my eyes at the thought of being left alone with Handir. I wouldn't be able to stand more than a few minutes with out wanting to slap him, or something to that effect. I slowly began to walk away from them as I heard Handir whisper something to Legolas. I ignored it and gazed at the beautiful scenery.  
  
"Raven, Wait!" Handir shouted.  
  
I turned to see he was a little far from me. But he slowly caught up. I yawned and watched him come up beside me.  
  
"Shall we," He insisted.  
  
He took my arm, but I quickly ripped it from his grasp.  
  
"We aren't here for us! WE are here for Legolas and Phoebe." I angrily said.  
  
I slowly walked on, but I felt a hand grip my arm and pulled me back. I stared at Handir with rage.  
  
"You cannot be civil to me?" He questioned.  
  
"NO!" I shouted. "As if you could be civil to an evil person, so stop pretending Handir."  
  
Handir's blue eyes turned to gray with a glint of tear.  
  
"I only wish, that we could be friends,"  
  
"Well I would want that, if you hadn't said you think I am still evil!" I frustratingly said.  
  
"I do not think you are evil. It is only that I do not know who you are, and I am worried for Mirkwood." He began. "I do not think you are evil, I do not think you would harm anyone, now that I have slightly gotten to know you."  
  
"You don't know me! That's great that you think that I am not evil, but what about everyone else in Mirkwood? You can't help then think better of us can you?" I nearly cried out.  
  
"NO, but It should be enough that I say I do not believe you are evil."  
  
I small tear dripped out of my eyes as I slowly slipped to sit onto the ground. Handir sat down next to me and held me in his arms.  
  
"I can now tell you how I feel." Handir said.  
  
I questionably brought my eyes up to him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I like you very much. And I would like to get to know you more, if you would let me?" Handir said.  
  
My eyes widened. But Handir did not let me speak. He brought his face closer to mine. I slightly scooted back, but he brought his hand to my head. I was slightly pushed forward by the moment, and by my will.  
  
I leaned into him as he leaned into me. I could feel his breath on my lips as he got closer.  
  
A/N: HEY! Aren't you glad I wrote more! Hehe. I know kill me! Lol, At least I did it! LOVE ME! REVIEW!!!!!!!!! 


	10. Day Dream Love

A/N: Here we go again..  
  
ElvenPrincessofLegolas: I am glad you loved the chapter.  
  
Lizard Guts: That's nice. (Sarcasm is my best friend)  
  
Luckiest Starz: Why thanks! I am glad you are enjoying this! Yeah I know the friend way you're talking about. I have a really funny story about cheerleaders.  
  
Elen: I won't kill you! I love your expressions.  
  
Disclaimer: See Chapter One  
  
Chapter Ten: Day Dream Love  
  
My legs began to shake. I lifted my hands slowly up over his shoulders and embraced him. My lips quivered slightly as I could feel Handir's lips close to mine. And then it happened. His lips touched mine ever so gracefully. Nothing ran through my head, no thoughts, only emotions. I pulled him closer to me and kissed him more heavily. But then I slowly pushed him away.  
  
"Handir?" I began.  
  
"Yes." He coyly said.  
  
"I think I'm falling for you." I said.  
  
A wide smile came across his face. He gave a slight nod before replying to my spoken emotion.  
  
"And I am falling for you."  
  
And then I felt I could not stand. My knees gave out as I slipped to the ground, But Handir caught me. I smiled up at him as he held me in his arms. He slowly laid down on the soft grass, still holding me tightly.  
  
We sat and watch the wild open its doors to us. Many animals began to jump out of the large bushes and trees. They all were in their own world. Gathering food and gathering with their families. I smiled as I watch the animals go about.  
  
Then I felt a strong urge to rest. I laid back my head and slowly drifted into sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
"She's awake." A kind voice whispered.  
  
I slowly batted my eyes until they fully opened. I saw three people standing above me. One male and two females. One of the females ran towards me. She embraced me quickly. I shockingly stared at the woman.  
  
"Sweetheart, your all right!" She happily said.  
  
"Mom?" I questioned.  
  
She stared at me shockingly.  
  
"You're going to be fine. The doctors have done everything, and they say you will be as good as new in a few weeks." She said.  
  
I shook my head not knowing what was going on. But then I felt everything slowly disappear. ~*~  
  
I jumped up but was pulled back quickly. I brought my eyes up to see Handir still holding me. But it the darkened sky made it hard to see.  
  
I quickly got out of his grip and stood up.  
  
"OKAY that is really pissing me off!" I shouted.  
  
"What?" Handir questioned, not understanding.  
  
"The dreams, they're giving me the creeps, I don't like them!"  
  
What sort of dreams."  
  
"The kind that piss me off!" I yelled.  
  
Handir stood and brought me into his arms. He lightly rubbed my back before letting me go.  
  
"Do not be angry. Calm yourself." He softly said.  
  
"Oh no, If I become calm, something will happen." I said. "I need to be alert."  
  
But then I felt a sharp pain circulate through out my body. I onto Handir, who tried to keep my body up. He lifted me into his arms. All I could feel was this sharp pain every few minutes. A shock wave hit me and I quickly feel unconscious.  
  
~*~ The Next Day ~*~  
  
I opened my eyes very cautiously, not knowing what I would see. But then I saw Phoebe standing near me. She ran towards me and lunged onto me.  
  
"How are you?" She asked worriedly.  
  
"Better," I said.  
  
"What happened? Handir said you were mentioning something about a dream. It's not one like we had before is it?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Yes, it was." I replied.  
  
"Raven, I had a dream again too. Legolas and I fell asleep late last night in the forest, and I had a dream," Phoebe began. "We were in a recovery room, but someone was taking out my blood."  
  
"Phoebe, I only had a dream about my parents, I don't know what happened next, I was awake when it happened."  
  
"This is very strange. We should forget about that now." Phoebe said.  
  
"Yes, but how was your little date?" I asked.  
  
"Fantastic. We kissed, and he danced with me, for no reason at all. That has always been a dream of mine, to dance without music, just emotion."  
  
I smiled and slightly laughed.  
  
"I think I freaked Handir out a bit again. That's the third time my dreams have gone haywire since we have been here. And it didn't help that he was holding me.." I said but then brought my eyes to Phoebe.  
  
"What?" She happily questioned. "He was Holding you?"  
  
"Yeah, but we um, also well he kind of sprung a kiss on me." I said. "Not that I didn't enjoy it."  
  
I giggled. Phoebe laughed and shook her head.  
  
"Well Legolas and I also kissed, but that was before and after, and more than that." Phoebe laughed.  
  
I smiled and slightly shook my head at her. But then someone knocked onto the door. I turned my attention to the door.  
  
"Come in." Phoebe said.  
  
Handir and Legolas quickly rushed in. Handir walked over to me.  
  
"Are you well?" He worriedly questioned.  
  
"I am getting sick of people asking how I am, just because I get into some freakishly weird situations." I said. "But then I just heard myself speak."  
  
"I am only worried for you." He said.  
  
"Is this a pity worry, or is this an actually feeling?" I said in a slightly rude tone.  
  
Handir leaned onto the bed and gave me a peck on my lips before moving back. I smiled and gazed into his eyes.  
  
"I am going to take that as a, feeling." I laughed.  
  
"Legolas, Phoebe would you two mind leaving for a few minutes, so I can speak with Handir?" I asked.  
  
"NO problem!" Phoebe happily said as she pulled Legolas out of the room with her and shut the door behind them.  
  
"So what is it that you wanted to speak to me about?" Handir questioned.  
  
"I am sorry I freaked you out. It's just my dreams are so vivid now, they are almost scary." I began. "I had a dream that Legolas and you were following something, and accidentally shot me in the stomach and her in the arm."  
  
This took Handir back. He stared questionably at me.  
  
"Was it purpose filled?" Handir asked.  
  
"You were protecting us, you knew we were out there, but you thought that was something else. But I could feel the arrow lodge into me. It hurt more than I could bare." I explained.  
  
"Raven, do not worry." Handir said.  
  
He slowly got onto the bed and lay down next to me. I moved my head onto his chest.  
  
"Thank you, for everything." I whispered.  
  
I slowly drifted away into sleep.  
  
"I love you Raven." Handir said softly.  
  
A/N: Aw! Isn't that the most to say the least! I love that saying! Aren't you all glad for the update! I know you are. Well I am going to go. Review like crazy! CRAZY LIKE A FOX! 


	11. Unconcious Reality

A/N: I know It has been forever. Sadly this is going to be the last of the story! I hope you all enjoy it immensely! Sadly, Only two reviews last chapter. but it's all good! Sorry about the shortness too!  
  
ElvenprincessOflegolas: Well you have to read to know what happens.  
  
Elen: AW! Thanks! I wanted it to be romantic! For good reason, THEY need to be together because I say so, And I am the writer! Lol.  
  
Disclaimer: See Chapter One  
  
Chapter eleven: Unconscious Reality  
  
I woke up and quickly opened my eyes. Nothing. I was there alone. There was a large white room; All I could see was two wall lights above me. I awkwardly stared until I could hear people around me. I rustled in an uncomfortable bed. I turned my head slightly and found I could barely move. I then noticed fuzzy objects moving closer to me.  
  
"She has been unconscious for two weeks. But she has woken." I heard one of them say.  
  
Then I felt arms wrapping tightly around my body. I coughed out and then felt a release. I looked up and there stood my mother again. Next to my father and a man dressed in a white coat.  
  
"Baby, you're awake!" my mother cried.  
  
"Yes?" I questioned.  
  
"How do you feel?" My father questioned.  
  
"Confused." I answered.  
  
"Well, we know you are, but your awake! I am so happy! That means your better." My mother said happily.  
  
"Better?" I said bemused.  
  
"From your accident." She began.  
  
"Accident? You mean, car accident?" I began. "Is that what happened?"  
  
"Yes, You were in a serious car accident, you are lucky to be alive." The doctor answered.  
  
"So, what happened, where was I?" I asked.  
  
"You were in the hospital, you gave us some scares. Phoebe has shown signs of improvement as well." My father added in.  
  
"Scares. Like what? Did I die or something?"  
  
"We had you on life support, you gave out on us a dew times, but you made it through!" the doctor said.  
  
"So, I have been dead, dying, unconscious, but still here?" I asked.  
  
"Of course, where else would you be?" My father said coyly.  
  
I closed my eyes and rolled my head straight up. 'What did this mean? Had I been dead? Was I dreaming, Or was that heaven? I have no doubt it was heaven to me.' I thought long and hard about what had happened, but I will never know what happened, because now I am alive, brought back. Away from my love my new life, everything that I had become there, was gone. My life here was waiting for me. I knew I had to embrace it and come back to my reality.  
  
"Baby?" I heard my mother say.  
  
"I'm okay." I replied in a saddened tone.  
  
"She needs her rest, I can have you come in when she is awake again." The doctor said to my parents.  
  
I heard their goodbyes, but I didn't acknowledge them. My eyes were tightly closed; I was wishing to return to the unconscious reality I had learned to love so well. I was happier with a love life, a new home, away from my present life on earth. And there it was that I had wished to die and be back in my heaven where I knew I belonged.  
  
"I love you Raven." I heard a soft whisper.  
  
I recognized the voice, I knew who it was. I opened my eyes quickly and saw Haldir still holding me. I smiled gently as brought my head slightly up tilting it towards him.  
  
"I thought I had lost you for a moment there." I said to him.  
  
"Never." Handir replied.  
  
"I love you so much!" I exclaimed.  
  
"And I love you." Handir said to me.  
  
I smiled before I felt another shock wave. Everything blipped out of view. Then All I could see was my family standing there. I shockingly stared at them before I felt it all drift away again. And I was back with Handir; only he was holding me in his arms.  
  
"I don't want to leave you!" I said quickly before feeling another jolt.  
  
I was back in a white room, people standing over me rushing about. Everything seemed slow. I noticed my parents near the end of the bed. I let out a slight tear and lips the words I love you. They began to cry as darkness swept over my body. Seconds later I was in Handir's arms again.  
  
"Raven!" Handir sensibly questioned.  
  
"I am okay!" I said quickly.  
  
"What happened?" He asked.  
  
"I died." I said to him.  
  
And that is how it began. My life of heaven. Living there with Handir. Phoebe joined me later. We both agreed that we had died peacefully and we now in some sort of heaven. And what a heaven it was.  
  
A/N: Isn't that just the cutest. LoL. I don't know I decided on a happy chapter thing. It is kind of sad but still romantic eh? Well tell me how much you enjoyed this story! I love you all! Thanks for all your wonderful support! Your author~  
  
Jordan's Lover 


End file.
